Iseng 2: Masih di DW
by fanficmember
Summary: Sama seperti di Iseng yang sebelumnya, yang ini juga gaje, abal,(maybe)typo(s), pokoknya sama, tapi beda cerita! :) Happy reading!


**Yaakkk... Kini, dengan suksesnya, saia berhasil bikin Iseng 2! *bangga* *ditabok* Wokeh. Enaknya reply reviews nggak yah? *ditendang reviewer***

**Wokey. Pertama-tama dati _xtreme guavaniko:_**

_**Oke! Bener bener ngakak! XDXDXDXDXDXD*Udah  
Untung Sima Shi ga ikutan makan Bao Zhi Zhang Bao... *Ditusuk rapier, dijadiin konde juga  
Eaaa, Guan Ping, Xing Cai... Ehem, hem, hem, ehem! *diterjang Guan Ping & Xing Cai ke wilayah Meng Huo**_

_**KEEP WRITING!**_

**Oh yea. Mungkin saia ada ide sedikit untuk mebuat Sima Shi dibantai Zhang Bao! *ditusuk Sima Shi* Thanks for the review!  
**

**Next, dari _blueSenorita:_**

**_Guan Yinping! (ngakak bener) hahaha...  
Juga Gan Ning yg nawarin Bao zi di bulan puasa, hehehe  
mereka bertiga emang tampang2 koplak.._**

**Gan Ning nawarin baozi? Biasa. Tampang koplak? Memang itulah mereka *dikejar-kejar Sun Shang Xiang, Gan Ning, ma Ling Tong* Thanks for the review!  
**

**Lalu, dari _Yurianna Shan L:_**

**_Gyahahahahahhahahahahahhahahaha!  
Guan Xing mau makan Zhang Bao!  
Si Lianshi ini. Kalau ada yang pikiran jorok, jadi berabe deh. Untung wa belum... (Tapi kalau yaoi... Yah sama aja *dilempar sandal*)  
Emangnya Xu Shu mirip Unyil? Wah, kabur dari Pak Ogah ya, karena ga ada gopek? Atau bokek? Abis kalau gak ada gopek, goban (50000) pun jadi.  
Update terussssssssss! \(o)/_**

**Menurut saia, Lianshi itu orang yang baik...(sekali lagi, ini hanya menurut saia) Xu Shu mirip unyil? Yaa suka-suka Author dong *ditebas Xu Shu* sebenarnya, itu cuman perasaan sekilas doang. Entah kenapa kalo liat rambutnya Xu Shu, kesannya kayak unyil...(Xu Shu: Woy! Gua itu cowok kul!) Thanks for the review!  
**

**Last, dari _Aiko Ishikawa:_**

**_hmmmm...Sima Shi jangan makan Baozi entar dibunuh Zhang Bao! *what*_**

_**Xiahou Yuan!berani sekali kau mau makan papi Cao Cao ku,akan ku bunuh kau *memberikan deathglare***_

_**oke,oke,yang diatas ini lupakan ya,soalnya aku terbawa suasana ngakak,lucu banget ceritanya,apalagi bagian Gan Ning ama Ling Tong itu,sujud sujud tapi masih makan baozi saya yakin 100% kalo iman mereka berdua tidak kuat apalagi Gan Ning *lirik Gan Ning,habis itu lari karna tau akan dihajar Gan Ning***_

_**-terus semangat ya,buat cerita yang unik,kreatif,dan menghibur,TETAP SEMANGAT!-**_

**Kalo gitu, berarti semua baozi yang ada pas Zhang Bao hidup bakal disita Zhang Bao dong? Kalau dipikir baik-baik, kapan sih imannya Gan Ning sama Ling Tong itu kuat? Kapan coba? *dibakar Gan Ning ama Ling Tong* Thanks for the review!  
**

**Untuk sementara, ini dulu aja ya. Okeh, Langsung ke cerita! Check it out!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Dynasty warriors bukan punya saia.**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, (maybe) typo(s), yang ini benar-benar memunculkan ekspresi yang tak mungkin muncul dalam game!**

* * *

**Wang Yi dan Xiahou Ba**

Wang Yi: Laper... *ngambil makanan*

Xiahou Ba: Lapar? Ambil sn*ckers!

Wang Yi: *tatapan cengo dengan mulut penuh makanan*

* * *

**Zhuge Liang dan Jiang Wei**

Zhuge Liang: *ngeliatin kolam*

Jiang Wei: Ada apa, master Zhuge?

Zhuge Liang: Tidak... Apa aku sejelek itu ya? *nunjuk kolam*

Jiang Wei: *ngeliat ikan lele* *sweatdrop*

* * *

**Xu Shu dan Huang Gai part II**

Huang Gai: Ada apa, Nyil?

Xu Shu: Enggak, Cuma mau nanya... Kamu itu Hulk ya?

Huang Gai: kamu mau beliin aku cat hijaunya?

* * *

**Li Dian dan Xiao Qiao**

Li Dian: Hufff... Panas... *ngipas-ngipas pake tangan*

Xiao Qiao: Ngipas itu jangan pake tangan... Pake ini! *ngasih kipasnya*

Li Dian: Ta... Tapi... Ujungnya tajem-tajem... *gemeteran gaje*

* * *

**Zhao Yun dan Dian Wei**

Zhao Yun: Bingung... *ngerjain soal biologi*

Dian Wei: Ada apa Zhao Yun? Ngerjain soal biologi ya? Ada apa?

Zhao Yun: Tidak... Aku hanya bingung... Katanya ada orang yang tidak punya rambut di kepala ya... Ah! Aku tahu siapa...

Dian Wei: Ehem!

Zhao Yun: Botak atut...

* * *

**Sima Shi, Sima Zhao, dan Wang Yuanji**

Sima Zhao: Yuanji, ayo kita pergi.

Wang Yuanji: Ke mana?

Sima Zhao: Ke-CI-CI-CI-CAK!

Sima Shi: Kekekekekek... *megang cicak*

Wang Yuanji: *sweatdropped*

* * *

**Xu Shu, Liu Bei, dan Sun Shang Xiang**

Liu Bei: Bagaimana menurutmu, Lady Shang Xiang?

Sun Shang Xiang: Wah! Kau tampak keren sekali!

Liu Bei: Xu Shu, kau juga ambillah baju kesukaanmu!

Xu Shu: Baiklah… *ngambil baju* Bagaimana menurut anda, tuan Liu Bei? *pake baju unyil*

Sun Shang Xiang&Liu Bei: *jawsdrop*

* * *

**Sima Shi dan Zhang Bao**

Sima Shi: Gue laper nih... Makan baozi ah...

Zhang Bao: *tiba-tiba nongol* Bilang sekali lagi? *nempelin armblade ke leher Sima Shi*

Sima Shi: A... Ampun...

* * *

**Sima Yi, Sima Zhao, dan Sima Shi**

Sima Zhao: Papa! Kak Shi jahat!

Sima Yi: Emangnya kenapa?

Sima Zhao: Masak aku tadi laper dikasih cicak!

Sima Yi: Shi, mestinya kamu bakar dulu….

Sima Shi: Oke yah…. Nih, Zhao! *ngasih cicak bakar yang ditusuk kayak sate*

Sima Zhao: *melotot* *kabur*

* * *

**Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, dan Zhou Yu**

Xiao Qiao: Kak, temenin aku beli shampoo dong! Zhou Yu minta dibeliin!

Da Qiao: Boleh. Yang inikah?

Xiao Qiao: Iya. Tapi rasanya…. Kok modelnya nggak asing ya?

Zhou Yu: Ehem!

* * *

**Zhao Yun dan Zhou Yu**

Zhao Yun: Duh, keseringan diiket, jadi rusak deh rambutku…

Zhou Yu: Makanya pake lidah buaya biar rambutmu sehat…

Zhao Yun: Tapi di sini kan nggak ada lidah buaya…..

Zhaou Yu: Kalo ga ada mending pake lidahku aja….

Zhao Yun: *ngacir nyari lidah buaya*

* * *

**Cao Pi, Guo Jia, dan Zhen Ji**

Cao Pi: Ayo kita latian duel, Guo Jia! *ngehunus pedang*

Guo Jia: Ayo! *ngelus tongkat*

Zhen Ji: Bang Cao Pi, aku punya tiket ke taman hiburan, nih! Mau ikut gak?

Cao Pi: Ayo!

Guo Jia: Tunggu dulu! Selesaikan dulu duel kita!

Cao Pi: Siapa kau? *meninggalkan Guo Jia yang tepar ditempat*

* * *

**Wang Yuanji, Sima Zhao, dan Sima Yi**

Wang Yuanji: Zhao, mau kubakarin lele?

Sima Zhao: Boleh...

Sima Yi: *senyum-senyum sendiri*

Wang Yuanji: Kenapa, ayah mertua? Mau juga?

Sima Yi: TENTU SAJA! AKHIRNYA AKU BISA MELIHAT KEKALAHAN ZHUGE LIANG! BWAHAHA!

Wang Yuanji & Sima Zhao: ?!%%$^%^&*%^&%^$^&$*&(_

* * *

**Guan Suo, Bao Sanniang, dan Guan Yinping**

Guan Suo: Sanniang, kamu pake pakaian mini gitu nggak kedinginan kah? Aku aja menggigil...

Bao Sanniang: Tentu tidak... Karena kamu di sampingku...

Guan Suo: *blush*

Guan Yinping: *niup peluit* AHAAAYYYY! YANG LAGI PACARAN NIE!

Guan Suo: Pergi kau Yinping! *ngusir Guan Yinping*

* * *

**Da Qiao dan Ding Feng**

Ding Feng: Nona Da Qiao, bisa tolong ambilkan sendok, garpu, gergaji, dan tang?

Da Qiao: Kamu mau makan atau bikin kandang, Ding Feng?

Ding Feng: Aku lupa... *hantammeja*

* * *

**Xing Cai dan Zhang Bao**

Xing Cai: Aku nggak suka makan bayam...

Zhang Bao: Oh ya? Padahal kalau kau suka, kau bisa kuat macam aku ini... *pamer bisep*

Xingcai: Untung aku nggak doyan... *facepalm*

* * *

**Zhang He dan Huang Zhong**

Zhang He: Ukh, kuat sekali...

Huang Zhong: Hahaha, tentu saja! Menyerahlah!

Zhang He: Tapi tak sekuat rambutku~ *ngipas rambut*

Huqng Zhong: Kau mulai meragukanku, nak...

* * *

**Nah, itulah fic gaje dari saia. Tambah gaje? Tambah ancur? Apapun itu, silakan tuliskan komentar anda di kotak review. Flame? Mumpung saia nggak pernah tau jenis flame, saia bolehin deh! *dapet sejuta flame* *tepar* Sebenarnya, fic ini ratenya K. Tapi, saya ganti jadi K+ aja. Kan ini lanjutan Iseng: DW ^^  
**

**Next project: Scene in night!**


End file.
